


Lazy Days

by MayaMistaken



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lazy makeouts, Snuggling, Tummy kisses, slight depression pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaMistaken/pseuds/MayaMistaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When ordered to lounge around and relax, Pearl finds that her own thoughts are her worst enemy. Garnet and Amethyst elect to swoop in and cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> this is all so fluffy and gay and i'll go into my trashcan now

Pearl sat huddled on the couch, knees up and nose buried between them. The house was currently empty, Steven having a sleepover with Connie and Garnet and Amethyst opting to lounge outside in the sun. **  
**

It had been a rough two weeks of missions, almost one a day and each proving to be more vigorous than the last. All four Crystal Gems had just about reached exhaustion, poor Steven barely managing to keep up. Before he had left he had told her and the others sternly that he expected them to relax while he was gone. Pearl had been incredulous at the demand and sputtered hopeless when Garnet agreed, enacting a mandatory lazy day.

Pearl never had any doubt in the fusion’s judgement, but this act of sitting around felt so  _wasteful_  to her. The fact that Garnet also mandated that they phase into “lazy day attire” on top of everything seemed even more frivolous. Though Pearl had to admit that the loose sweater that had replaced her tunic was rather comforting … and soft.

 _This is all so human and pointless_  Pearl thought, furrowing her brow. Her mind didn’t know what to do with the long period of inactivity, yearning to do something of use. Sitting around doing nothing just proved to let the thoughts in the back of her mind poke and prod at her, weighing heavy on her shoulder. They whispered that she should be doing something, that she shouldn’t be acting more useless than she already was. If she couldn’t even handle this, how could she possibly handle –

Pearl tipped sideways and flopped unceremoniously on her side, curling even tighter into herself and forcibly cutting off her train of thought. It hurt to let her mind wander too much. She considered sleeping to escape from it, but that would probably end in a nightmare, as it usually did when she was in a mental rut like this.

Baby blue eyes slipped shut, Pearl burying her face into the fabric of the couch cushions as her mood sunk.

***

Amethyst’s eyes cracked open, squinting at the sunlight as a twinge in her gut made her feel like something was amiss. She craned her head up to look at Garnet, whose lap she was currently situated in. She seemed to be looking at the water, not that Amethyst could tell with those shades, anyway.

Amethyst reluctantly grasped the gem-embedded hands that had been rubbing light circles into her tummy, ignoring the questioning look she received to pad across the porch and peek through the screen door. Dark purple eyes immediately darted to the curled form on the couch, recognizing the melancholy aura in an instant.

“She’s gotten down again.” Amethyst informed Garnet, who was already standing to her feet to inspect the scene. She stood behind the shorter gem for a moment, seemingly thinking whilst gazing at Pearl. She let out a low grunt.

“We know what to do.” the fusion stated, looking down at Amethyst. The shorter gem was silent for a moment before a grin spread on her face, nodding animatedly.

***

Pearl barely registered the sound of the door opening, too occupied in the swarm of her own thoughts to acknowledge the pair of footsteps approaching her. She only snapped out of her daze when the couch cushions sunk around her at the added weight of two others, one at her feet and on above her head.

She cracked open her eyes to see Amethyst peering down at her as she lay on her stomach, strands of lavender hair suspended around them and the warmth of sunlight still radiant on her skin. Crystal blue irises drifted down to see Garnet, seated next to her feet and beginning to rub circles on her skinny thigh. A cerulean blush spread across her cheeks as Amethyst sunk down lower to nuzzle against her temple. The gentle contact from both of her lovers caused her to subconsciously unfurl, laying flat on her back with her legs upright and bent, feet nudged underneath Garnet’s thighs. Her eyes were about to drift shut again before Amethyst’s voice sounded above her.

“Hey, Pearl.”

“Hm?” Amethyst leaned down, pressing full lips against the pristine smoothness of Pearl’s gem, causing the pale gem’s blush to increase intensity.

“We love you.”

Pearl sputtered, surprised by the sudden expression of affection. Her exasperation increased when a gem-embedded hand slid between her raised knees, a now shade-less Garnet settling between her thighs to rest her chin on the dancer’s flat stomach.

“What’s all this about?” Pearl asked incredulously, repressing a shudder as Garnet’s hands drifted underneath her sweater, the faceted stones set on them thrumming with warmth and magic against her skin.

“Just a reminder.” Garnet stated, hitching the soft fabric of the sweater up to splay her fingers across Pearl’s rib, grazing her lips across her pale stomach. Pearl’s mouth twitched upwards at the fleeting a ticklish sensation, mood lifting at the loving attention she was receiving. She released a startled squeak that melted into a content hum when Amethyst scooted further towards her, managing to press their lips together despite the odd upside-down angle. Pearl melted into the kiss, Amethyst resting on her elbows to cradle Pearl’s head in her hands, full lips guiding thin ones in slow and lazy movements.

Pearl’s eyes slid closed, reveling in the impromptu, lethargic makeout session and reaching her arm back to tangles slender fingers into thick, pale hair. Faint hums resounded from Pearl’s throat at the sensation of Garnet’s thick lips pressing sweet kisses above her navel.

Apparently Garnet decided that chaste kisses weren’t enough, pressing her face against Pearl’s smooth stomach and blowing a loud and wet raspberry on the skin, causing said gem to throw her head back and release a small shriek in surprise that dissolved quickly into giddy laughter. Pearl’s free hand instinctively shot down at the ticklish sensation, Garnet grasping it and twining their fingers together.

A full grin was now plastered on Pearl’s face, her lovers both satisfied at the success of their mission. Garnet pressed one last kiss to her tummy whilst Amethyst press a final gentle kiss to her gem, both of them shifting around so that Garnet lay behind Pearl and Amethyst lay in front of her.

Pearl wrapped her arms around the shorter gem who was now burying her face into her neck, aware of the little kisses being peppered on her shoulder and the strong arm slung around her waist, holding her closely and protectively.

Sandwiched between both warm bodies and feeling thoroughly loved, Pearl decided that maybe “lazy days” weren’t so bad. 


End file.
